School Bus, Goblin King, And I
by Isabeau Saraid
Summary: this is what happens when i get bored in study hall. my friend amanda and i have gone to the labyrinth and saved joe, now jareth has decided to follow me around school all day. ch. 4 is up!
1. bus talk

School Bus, Goblin King, and I

By: mystcgrl99

Sighing, I look out the bus window at the drizzly gray sky. "Jareth, leave me alone. I am so not in the mood."

I turn to glare at the good-looking guy who just tapped me on the shoulder. I still can't believe he's real. The Goblin King smirks at me and sits in the seat opposite me and keeps on staring at me.

"Jareth, you are aware that Halloween isn't until next week, aren't you? I mean, the girls may enjoy looking at you in tights, but it still makes you look gay, especially with the eyeliner," Joe, who is sitting behind the now pissed off Jareth, starts to shrink back from the Goblin King. "You know, I had a lot of sugar for breakfast this morning, and anything I say, I _might_ not really mean it, but you really do look gay. Ok, I'll shut up now."

I can't help but laugh at Joe; he just has this wonderful way of sticking his foot in his mouth. I think the only reason that Jareth hasn't sent him to the Bog Of Eternal Stench for all the things he's said is because he's my friend. And besides, then we'd all have to put up with a smelly Joe, and everyone on the bus would make Jareth pay. 

"Joe, you really should lay off him, he has a hard enough time adjusting to high school life as it is, *giggle*. But Jareth, please put something else on, Joe's right, you do look gay."

Grumbling, Jareth made a crystal appear and a second later he was clothed in typical teenage garb. Ratty jeans, wrinkled T-shirt, and Nike tennis shoes. No eyeliner.

"Wow! I want one of those crystals! Maybe I could use it to get more people to sell their souls to me. Speaking of souls, I'll give you a quarter for your soul Jareth." "AMANDA!" "What? I'm only trying to do business here. How much do you think I could get for a Goblin King's soul on E-Bay?"

Everyone in earshot who knows about Amanda's soul thing, is now laughing their asses off, including me. Jareth just looks confused. "Don't worry about it Jareth, we'll tell you at lunch. Joe, you look confused." "Why is Jareth here anyways?" "Because he decided to send a note to the school saying that he is a "special friend" of mine, *cough, cough, not*. And now I have to put up with him following me around all day." 

"Ohhhh. Haha, sucks to be you!" I glare at Joe for that comment. "Joe, just because Amanda and I saved your ass from his royal tightness here, doesn't mean we won't inflict damage ourselves. It's just no one else is allowed to."

Amanda gives me a look, "Well it does suck. I'm just glad Jareth decided to annoy you instead of me." Jareth looks at Amanda and gives her an evil grin. "That could be changed you know." "You wouldn't dare!" Amanda screams. Pulling a crystal from somewhere (where do they come from anyway?), Jareth gives us all his best smile, his eyebrow arched. "Oh wouldn't I? This crystal will make the school think it's you I'm supposed to be with instead of Jordan." "Ok, ok, what do you want? I'll _try _to be nice, I swear!"

Damn, I was hoping to get out of this. Oh well, at least he put jeans on. And he is kinda cute. No! Stop thinking that. Stop thinking that. Think of Lance, Brad Pitt, or Antonio Benderaz. Just not Jareth. Ohh, who's that? "Hey, Amanda cute guy in nice car. He kinda looks like Antonio." "No he doesn't. He doesn't have the hair. Besides, Antonio is much better looking than that guy."

"Amanda's right, Antonio has gorgeous hair. When they where making Interview with a Vampire, he wished Tom Cruise away, you would not believe how beautiful his eyes are up close. But he got pissed when I tried to dance with him. What? Why are you looking at me like that?" "Um, Jareth, was Joe right? Are you gay?" Ok, this is somewhat freaky. A possibly gay Goblin King. Ewww, gross.

"I plead the Fifth!" "Jareth, you're not an American, so it doesn't apply to you, now answer my damn question!" "Ok, I'll tell you, *deep breath from Jareth*, I'm a gay. Happy? I said it. I, Jareth, the Goblin King, am gay." "Cool, dude, now you can watch Antonio (hair shake from Amanda, last name said in sexy voice) Benderaz movies with Jessica and I!" "Who?" "You'll meet her at lunch, and Amanda, lay off Antonio. But for now we need to get off the bus. Oh damn, I just realized I'm going to have to put up with you for four periods before lunch. Someone please, shoot me now.

Standing up and putting his backpack on, Joe says, "Damn, I left my shot gun at home. I'll try to remember it tomorrow, oh well, sucks to be you. Bye!" Sighing, I stop watching Joe race down the sidewalk and turn to my newly out-of-the-closet-gay guest. 

"Come on Jareth, let's get to strings." Oh hell, this is going to be a long day.


	2. violins and crystals

Yes, it's a short chapter, but who cares? Oh, and I don't own anything belonging to the Labyrinth.

Violins and Crystals

Oh good. I'm somewhat safe in my class. The fact that a Goblin King is sitting next to me is the somewhat part.

"Jareth! Put my violin down! I need that!" "I'm not going to break it! Opps."

Oh hell, Jareth just dropped my violin. *Sigh* Now what am I going to do? "Oh, no! Jordan, what happened?!" "Oh, nothing much Ms Cooper, it's just that butter fingers here dropped my instrument." While saying this, I glare at Jareth, who's looking somewhat embarrassed. "I swear I didn't mean to. Here, I'll fix it!"

Jareth pulls a crystal out of the air and throws it at my violin. It's as good as new. "Hey, Jareth, can I get a wooden bow too? Please?"

"But of course." He pulls a wooden bow out of the air. (How the hell does he do that?) "Gracias." "De nada." "Ummm, Jordan, who is this guy? And ... how did he.... do that?" "This is Jareth. He's following me around today, unfortunately, and I have no idea how he does the thing with the crystals. It may be due to the fact that he's a gay, I mean, fae." I look over and notice Jareth is glaring at me. "Sorry, I slipped." I can't stop myself from laughing. The look on Jareth's face is way too funny.

"Jareth, *laugh* you look like a constipated wiener dog!" Ok, I think I'll stop now. If I keep it up I may be severely injured. Oh, hell. What's lunch going to be like? With Amanda _and _Jessica? I don't think I want to know.

"Ok everyone; put down your instruments." As the music starts we all start miming Ms Cooper as she claps, stretches, and does the Star Trek finger thing. Haha. She's making Jareth do it too. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.


	3. study hall

Sorry about the delay, my disk I had this chapter saved to messed up, and I didn't realize it until fanfiction was back up.  
  
Study Hall  
  
  
Walking down the hall on my way to 3erd hr., I'm thankful nothing bad happened in 2end hr. Algebra. After the initial introductions, Jareth behaved himself.  
"You know Jareth, I really find that class boring."  
"I can't figure out the point to making you learn all those stupid things about numbers. Isn't that what a treasurer is for?"  
"Most people don't have treasurers Jareth, but there still really isn't a point. Turn left. You should try sitting in on a geometry class. It's even more pointless than algebra. I swear, there is absolutely no reason for two-column proofs."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, sit here. Hey Kristen."  
"Hey Jordan, got a new boyfriend?"  
"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't notice that Billy Boy (A/N: Kristen's horse) was gone."  
"I was talking about this guy."  
"I know, and no, he's not my boyfriend. He's a Fae, I mean, gay."  
Jareth looks at me and sighs.  
"You're going to do that all day, aren't you?"  
I give Jareth my best smirk, "Most likely, it annoys you and allows whoever reads this to laugh at my stupidity."   
Kristen is slowly backing away from Jareth and I. "Well, I gotta go, don't want to be late for my next class. Oh, and Jordan, don't talk about my horse that way, it's frightening. See ya."  
"See ya."  
As Kristen turns down the other hallway, I notice Jareth giving me a strange look.  
"What?"  
"You wouldn't really choose a horse over me, if I wasn't gay, would you?"  
"Hmmm, pet horse or pet Goblin King? I'll take the horse."  
"That's not what I meant!"  
"So? Now be quiet. We have to watch the announcements, or pretend to at least, and I have to finish my Spanish homework."  
Having a Goblin King follow me around school all day is slightly weird. Only slightly? More like completely! Why did Amanda and I wish Joe away? Well, considering we didn't think anything would actually happen. Besides, Labyrinth is an awesome movie. But it doesn't matter now, Jareth is my guest for the day. Why the hell did he pick me instead of Amanda? He and Amanda could have talked about Antonio all day. I actually try to pay attention in class. (A/N: Just like I am right now while writing this story in algebra. It really is a pointless class.) This Spanish homework is pathetically easy.  
"Ok. Done. Now I have nothing to do for the next 50 minuets. Wanna teach me how to do the stuff with the crystals?"  
"You're going to bug me till I do, aren't you?"  
"Of course."  
Jareth looks at me for a moment, then sighs. "All right. And remember, if at first you do succeed, try not to look amazed. Now first off you have to..."  
They day is most definitely much better than I thought it would be. This is cool. Maybe now I can get revenge on all the people who annoy me. And when I go to Comp. Theater tournaments, I can make all the judges give me good scores. Yea!!! Maybe I was wrong about Jareth being annoying, he's really pretty cool. Besides, I'm being annoying enough for the both of us. 


	4. Language

Ch. 4 Language  
  
  
  
  
"Jordan, do you know how hard it is not to talk for a whole day?! It's horrible! Umm, who are you and why are you and why are you hovering behind Jordan?"  
"Laurie, calm down. This is Jareth, Jareth, Laurie."  
"Hey, aren't you that guy from the Labyrinth? Why are you here? You don't belong here. And how do you know Jordan? You're not in "love" with her the way you were with Sarah, are you? Because if you are-"  
"Laurie! Slow down, and maybe even breath! Please!"  
"It's all right Jordan." Jareth now turns to Laurie, who is looking extremely annoyed.  
"Yes, I am the guy from the Labyrinth, the Goblin King in fact. I'm here because I feel like it. No, I'm not in love with Jordan, and as for Sarah Williams is concerned, she's a stuck up bitch. Besides, I'm a Fae. Damnit! You have me doing it now too! I mean gay. Does that answer all your questions?"  
"Oh, well I guess you're ok then. Just don't let me catch you doing anything!" Laurie pauses, looking devious all of a sudden. "You wouldn't by any chance want another goblin would you? Because if you do, my sister would make a wonderful candidate, she already has some goblin like qualities."  
"I'll think about it." Jareth gives me a weird look. I've been laughing since the whole gay fae thing.  
"Jordan, would you please stop laughing. It's not that funny."  
"Hey, I haven't laughed in a while, so lay off. Katie!!!!!!! It's you, it's you, it's really, really you!"  
"Hi. Umm, what's so funny?"  
I point at Jareth. "His face. It's not funny funny, only funny."  
"Would you stop that! Why did Mr. Smith have to say that?"  
"I don't get it."  
"It's ok Jareth, you are blond after all."  
Jareth gives me a funny look. "If you haven't noticed, so are you."  
"I give Jareth a wide eyed look. "I am? Since when? Like, I so didn't know that."  
Katie is now giggling uncontrollably.   
"Jordan, you did that way to well. It frightened me!"  
"Laurie, that's the point.." I look up as Ms Schaffer walks in.  
"Ok ladies, time to take a seat."  
"I'm a guy."  
"I was talking to them, not you, but you need to take a seat as well."  
"Come on Jareth, over here."  
As Ms Schaffer starts handing out verb agreement worksheets, Laurie groans. "Not these again! Oh, well, looks like I'll have a full hour to read. Either that, or you can teach me how to use crystals, right Jareth?"  
"Umm, no, I think not."  
"Well, why not?"  
"Because I don't think that a mortal like you could handle that kind of magic."  
I look at Jareth, why doesn't he want to teach Laurie? "You know Jareth, you're a really bad lair, or maybe it's just that I know that us "mortals" can use crystal. Why don't you want to teach her?"  
"Jordan, can we talk about this later? Your teacher is giving us a really odd look."  
"All right, during competitive theater, we have lunch next, so we won't get any talking done there."  
I almost forgot about lunch. I should be frightened. Considering how the bus was, and that was only with Joe and Amanda. Who knows what lunch will be like. Hell, I'm going to have to put up with the Antonio club! Oh dear... 


	5. ch5

It would seem everyone doesn't like my idea of making Jareth gay.  I promise he's not in my other laby fics, most definitely not for that matter.  Nor in the one's co-authored by spankie09.  He is a stalker in one of them though.  I've decided to resume work on this story, just give a week or so and I'll post a chapter.


End file.
